Fast Lane
by hothearts18
Summary: Edward gets himself out of a ticket.


**EPOV**

I stormed out of the house and got into my Volvo, peeling down the long drive to the highway. Being in a house with three couples and having to hear all their lovey dovey thoughts about each other made me yearn for a significant other of my own. Or at least someone that I could release all my pent up sexual frustration on.

Emmett's thoughts never helped neither. Not being able to block out his thoughts, every time he thought about Rosalie naked and about all the naughty things he's done to her, made me hard every time. It wasn't that I liked Rosalie, but you would have to be completely blind not the think that Rosalie was hot. Jasper wasn't much help either, what with sending off lustful vibes every time he was in the same room as Alice. Carlisle and Esme weren't the same as Emmett and Jasper, but with the way they looked at each other and stole kisses when no one was looking was nearly as bad.

I took a sharp left, not sure where I was going, as long as it was far enough away to where I couldn't hear my family. I sped up to a hundred and twenty, not caring about the seventy miles an hour speed limit. When you had a built in radar, it was no problem knowing when a police officer was headed your way.

What normally would have taken fifteen minutes to get into town, it only took me six. I flew through the town of Forks, not bothering to stop but continuing on to Port Angelis.

Slowing down to ninety, I let out a sigh. Finally I was away from all the voices of the town. Since it was past midnight, there was no one else on the streets. Now I could think to myself, without other people's thought getting in the way.

I turned on the radio, trying to get my mind off my family. I tried singing along with the songs, I evened tried to get inspiration for a new song on the piano which I hadn't played in a decade. I really did try, but my mind kept going back to the thoughts that Emmett had had early today. Of things that he had done to Rosalie the night before; eating out her snatch, shoving his cock down her throat, then taking her from behind. Then of the role playing that they were going to do tonight, most likely at this very moment.

I could feel my cock started to harden in my pants and had to pull over. Taking deep breaths, I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head, trying to clear my mind, but whatever I did, all I could think about was Rosalie's shaved pussy and her perfectly round tits.

Then it was as if I still could reach Emmett's mind, when a new image appeared. One of Rosalie dressed up in the outfit that Emmett had picked out for her for tonight. It was a maid outfit, with three inch stilettos, a garter belt, a very short, black and white skirt that only covered half of her ass cheeks and showed her bare pussy, a lace bra that had the middles cut out so you could see her nipple, and a maid hat. It was so erotic, that my cock started hurting from how hard it was and how it was straining against my jeans.

Not being able to take it anymore, I quickly unbuttoned and zipped my fly down, letting my dick finally breath. The purple head stuck straight up, waiting to be touched. With my eyes close, I leaned my head on the headrest, fisting my shaft. I didn't need any kind of lubrication with all the pre-cum that had oozed out already.

I kept the picture of Rosalie's tits and pussy in my mind as I pumped my fist. This wouldn't be the first time that I had masturbated to a picture of one of my 'sisters'. I started pumping faster, having the urgent need to release. I was right on the edge, when someone tapped my window and shown a flashlight at me.

I was thankful more than ever that my windows were too dark for anyone to see in unless you had your face right against it. Using vampire speed, I shoved myself back into my jeans and button them, right before the door was opened by the officer.

"Mr. Cullen. Would you care to tell me why you went flying by my house, way over the speed limit?" Looking past the flashlight beam that was in my face, I was able to make out the profile of Chief Swan. Shit. If it was any other officer, I could have possibly make off with a warning, but the chief was such a hard ass that you couldn't get away without a ticket if you were only going over by six and not forty like I had been. "Let me see you drivers license and registration."

I pulled out my wallet and handed over my license as I grabbed the registration out of the glove box. "Answer me. Why were you going so fast?" he snapped at me, quickly looking over my things and shoving them back at me.

Taking them, I laid them on the consule. "There was no reason." I finally answered with a sigh. What would I have said, 'I was trying to get away from my crazy over hormonal brothers and their thoughts'. I don't think that would go over to well.

Chief Swan raised his eyebrow. "So you were going a hundred and twenty because you were bored?"

"Yes." I bowed my head in shame, doing what was expected of me, playing the part of a fearful teenager. That's when I noticed my semi erect cock making a tent in my pants. The shock of being snuck up on had deflated my dick, the excitement of him almost finding my jacking off had it growing again.

"That's a big fine for going over the speed limit by forty." I wasn't worried about the money and he knew it. I was more worried about Carlisle being angry that I had been pulled over. He's told us hundreds of time to watch for the law and quit being pulled over, even though he was mainly talking to Emmett, it still went for everyone.

"I'm sorry sir. Please don't tell my father." Reading his mind, I could tell he liked it would people begged him not to give them a ticket. "I'll do anything." I regretted it after saying it. That's was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I believe you will." He finally lowered the flashlight from my face and it landed on my crotch, and that's when I realized that I had forgotten to zip my pants. He reached down and stuck two fingers in through the zipper and stroked my cock. I fidgeted but didn't move away. If I resisted, he would put extra charges on the ticket. Dropping his flashlight, he unbuttoned my jeans with his other hand and pulled out my manhood. He cupped my balls and I groaned. I wasn't gay, but feeling someone else's hand on my junk felt amazing.

He grabbed my legs and turned me so my feet were on the ground and his fist continued were mine had left off. He didn't take it slow, but jacked me off with so much force and speed the I returned to the edge and I bucked my hips as my seed erupted, going all over his hands and my clothes.

He stood up and unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking it to hardness. "Know you have to show how much you really don't want that ticket." He stroked himself for a couple seconds and when his fat dick was pointing straight at me, he told me what he wanted. "Suck me Cullen." When I hesitated he smiled. "So you want your father to find out that you've been speeding." He starting reaching to his back pocket for the ticket stubs, but I quickly grabbed the belt loops on his pants and pulled his towards me, mouth open wide to receive his giant meat stick.

I stuck the head of his cock in my mouth and slowly licked the slit. He groaned and ran his hands through my hair, my cum gelling it back. I tried to take more of him into my mouth, but I started to gag. Pulling back, I reached one hand up to massage his balls, but he didn't want any of that. "Relax your throat." he commanded, shoving my hand away. Not giving me time to comply, he held my head still while he shoved his cock deeper, the tip hitting the back of my throat.

After a couple strokes, I was finally able to relax my throat enough to take his entire cock. I close my eyes, waiting for it to end, but he took his juicy cock out and slapped me across the face with it. "You're going to watch." he demanded, sliding back in and roughly bucking his hips wildly.

I could tell he was close and I paid extra attention to not scrap my teeth against his cock. He yelled his release as he pumped his salty liquid down my throat. I gagged, trying to pull back, but he held my head still. "Swallow it." I could have easily pushed him away, but something in me wanted to taste it. So I started sucking, milking him for all he's worth. After he can't take it anymore, he takes his limp dick out of my mouth and steps back, adjusting himself. "That's a warning. Now get home."

Closing my door, I took a second to pull myself together and clean up the semen that had dripped down my chin. Taking my over shirt off, I wiped my hair, trying my best to get myself out of it, but it was useless, it had already dried.

Going seventy miles an hour for the first time in my long life, I drove home. Parking my car in the garage, I went to the side of the house and climbed the tree up to my window. I rushed to the bathroom and quickly cleaned off all the evidence of what happened. Drying my hair, I remembered about Alice. Worriedly, I searched for her mind and found her in her room, occupied with Jasper. I let out a sigh, glad that she had been to busy to look into my future.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A week later, the chief's daughter came to live in Forks. The first moment I saw her, I felt an unexplainable attraction toward her. For the first few months, I avoided her, not trusting myself alone with her and her tantalizing blood. Finally I gave up, losing my the control I had to stay away and got to know her. Every little thing about her I found fascinating. For some unknown reason, she liked me as well, even after she had found out what I was.

Then came the time that I wasn't looking forward to, but I would do it for her. The night of the storm, I was taking Bella to watch my family and I play baseball. I had to pick her up at her house, and official meet her father as her boyfriend.

I was tuned into Chief Swan's mind as he concentrated on cleaning his shotgun. "I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." he finally said, not looking up from his work.

"He doesn't live in town, technically." Bella told him. "It's Edward Cullen."

He looked up at my name, and any thought that he would have forgotten was erased as he thought about that night on the side of the road. "Bring him in." he said, snapping the gun closed, smiling internally.

I opened the door before Bella could reach it and stepped inside. Walking around the corner, I was greeted by Chief Swan standing by the table with crossed arms.

"Hello Chief Swan." I greeted, extending my hand to him.

Slowly he shook my hand and nodded his greeting. "Where are you taking my baby girl?"

"We're going to play baseball." He let go of my hand and I stepped back beside Bella.

He raised his eyebrow. "You're getting her to play baseball. Good luck." he said, smiling to show that he was joking.

"I'm just going to be watching." Bella informed him. "We're going to be going now." Bella said going back to the door to grab her jacket.

Taking the opportunity alone with me. Chief Swan quickly stepped toward me. "You better not be later or even think about hurting her." He whispered so Bella wouldn't hear in the other room. "Or I'll make you pay." He was already thinking of the ways he could make me pay.


End file.
